The Jakson-Chase family
by Clace4EVER2005
Summary: What happens when Annabeth gets pregnat (one-shot for now but if u want me to continue pls tell me in a review)
1. chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **Ok so this is a one-shot (unless you want it to be more) that just randomly popped in my head (after I read a headcannon).So enjoy WARNING HAD POJ AND HOO SPOILERS!**

 **Percy P.O.V**

I can't believe that Annabeth is due for the baby in a week! I'm so excited, I also wonder if she'll have water powers or be smart or a mixture of both.

Me and Annabeth are living in our own house. She a architect and I'm a police officer. I remember the day she told me.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Today's my 20th birthday (finally, Annabeth has been teasing me all month about her being older!) and when I walk outside, still in my pajamas I see that everyone's there! Mom,Frank,Hazel,Nico,Will,Jason, Piper,Leo, Calypso, even coach Hedge and his family!_

 _"SURPRISE!" They all shout. I smile and hug them all Annabeth looks really worried for some reason._

 _When we sit down to cut the cake,it's blue obviously, I whisper in Annabeths ear "you ok?"_

 _She smiles nervously and nods, I decided not to press, when she's ready she'll tell me._

 _After we finish eating cake Annabeth stands up and says "I have to say something important! I'm pregnant."_

 _The first thing I fell is surprise then a load of happiness. She looks so nervous, I walk up to her and give her a big hug. She has tears in her eyes and says "we're so young how are we gunna do this Percy?"_

 _I smile "hey this might be the harder then any quest we've ever had but we can do it as long as we're together Wise Girl."_

 _She smiles at me and says "love you"_

 _"Love you too"_

 _(Flashback end)_

And now I'm here when I get down stairs I see Jason and Piper cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning Percy." Jason says and I start laughing.

Jason raises one blond eyebrow and like the immature person I am I start laughing then point at his pajamas which are superman theme.

He rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth says as she waddles down the stairs.

"Jason thinks he's superman." Annabeth rolls her eyes and goes to talk to piper.

"So have you guys picked a name yet?" Jason ask me

"No we want to wait, though I was pretty hooked on the name Perry but Annabeth said no."

I can't help but think about how chaotic and hectic the last few months have been

Like one second me Annabeth are watching the movie 'home', which Jason loves for some reason, and we're all laughing then Annabeth starts crying.

Or like when she asked for a pickle sandwich with apple sauce and orange juice and chocolate dipped Oreos and I said how that might give her a stomach ace and then she threw a book at me and drew her dagger threatening me for suggesting that she's fat WHICH I DID NOT!

But through it all she's also been so caring like she was so excited to see the gender and loved designing the room for the baby.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the door bell ringing.

I go to answer the door and see a Will and Nico.

"Sup Percy." Will, who is carrying about 10 gifts says, says.

"Hey guys, what's all this?"

"Since you guys didn't want to have a baby shower we decided to just get you guys a bunch of gifts." Will says.

When they were done bringing in the gifts we all sat down to eat lunch.

"So do you guys know the gender and name?" Will ask

"It's a girl and we haven't decided on a name." Annabeth says

The rest of lunch went on like this and Annabeth opened some of the presents the best ones were the pillow pet that was a BLUE ELEPHANT from Will and Mythomagic cards from Nico.

We also got a cake that was ice cream and a mixture between blue green and grey. Annabeth made me serve the cake so just when I am bout to take a bit of cake she screams.

I'm up and by her side in a second "Wise Girl what's wrong?"

She made a sound that resembled a dying cat and screamed "SHE COMING!"

"Who?" I say stupidly

"Who do you think?" By now she holding my hand so tight it's turning black and blue, then it dawns on me.

"THE BABYS COMING!" I shout, Nico and Will are down here with us now.

"I can shadow travel you to the hospital." Nico suggest

I not and carefully help Annabeth up. When we get to the hospital I go to the Nurse and say "My girlfriends having a baby!"

She looks at me then calls someone and says "they'll be here in just a second but only you can come your two friends are going to have to wait outside."

I nod my head and go with Annabeth to the emergency room.

Annabeth is still holding my hand and I'm almost sure that she's broken my pinky.

"It's time to push." The nurse says

Annabeth does and somehow manages to hold my hand tighter I hear a cracking noise and my eyes widen I look down and see that it was my foot NOT my hand.

"Sorry." Annabeth mutters

"Nothing to be sorry about Wise Girl."

Then I notice that the nurse is holding two blankets. "Congratulations on your twins!"

I look to see one girl with dirty blond hair almost almond and black eyes, which is really weird.

Her twin had dark black hair like mines and also had black eyes.

We look at each other and I know that we both know there names.

10 minutes later Nico and Will are in the hospital room and when Nico see them he takes a sharp breath.

"What's there names?" Will ask

"Shade and Angel." I reply

Nico eyes are glassy from unshed tears it's then that I notice that Angel has been crying this whole time.

"G-get a nurse!" Nico says

When the nurse comes she smiles

and says "she's fine just scared."

Me and Will try to get her to calm down but she's still crying even on the way home!Since Will won't let Nico shadow travel we're going by über.

"Let Nico hold Angel." Annabeth says

I hand over Angel to a very scared looking Nico.

Once Nico is properly holding her she stops crying and falls asleep.

This has to be the best day of my life.

 **Authors Note**

 **I know it's short but what do u think shall I make this into a story to see how the family grows or just leave it pls review!**


	2. Yellow Bodak

**Authors Note**

 **So I changed my mind about it being a one shot BUT it's isn't per say a story more like ur seeing the family at different stages in there life (also probably won't do it in order, like I might have one where the kids are 5 then next chapter there three) But I will usually clarify what will happen in that chapter and stuff.**

 **hwzs-thank you for ur review nod im happy u like the story also I like that idea cause it's so ironic and I've always wanted to trade my lil sister in for a twin brother :D**

 _In this chapter Persassy comes out with his two 5 year old daughters! (This is from third person)_

"Hey mommy can you please come up stairs!" Shade calls

Annabeth waddles up the stairs slowly to see her 25 year old husband and 2 five year olds all in a formation of Percy in the middle and the girls on either side. They were all warring blue clothing and Percy had a red hat on backward.

Percy had a glint in his eyes that said he was going to do something stupid. He takes out his cell phone (a special one that Leo invented that will NOT attract monsters) and starts playing music, a song that I recognize, then he starts singing

 _"Said little kids you can't mess with me if you wanted to!"_

"By the gods Percy WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

 _"These is expensive these is blue bottoms these is bloody shoes."_

The girls are doing like a eco thing.

"Percy why is this song playing around our FIVE year olds!"

 _"Hit the store get me both I don't want to choose."_

The girls then do some exaggerated hand movements.

 _"And I'm quick cut them kiddies off so don't get comfortable?"_

"Percy please stop."

 _"Look I don't dance now I make sassy moves!"_

Then as if this wasn't bad enough the girls started singing.

 _"Say I don't gotta dance I make daddy moves!"_

Then Shade takes over.

 _"If I see you and I don't speak that means I don't laugh with you!"_

The Angel takes over.

 _"I'm a boss you a worker bit-"_

"ENOUGH!" I shout refusing to let them curse.

"Next one to sing another modified or not modified version of Bodak Yellow it grounded AND gets NO blue cake!"

The three gasps "Me too?" Percy ask.

"You especially Percy!"

Percy and the girls leave muttering something about her being no fun.

Annabeth swears Percy can be such an idiot but She knows that deep down he's really just trying to have fun with them, it makes her think about the time he proposed to her.

 _{flash back (from Annabeths P.O.V)}_

 _It was my 21st birthday and we decided to just chill at home as a family. The girls were both one years old and loved the show 'Elmo'._

 _We were all sitting on the couch watching 'Elmo' when the door bell rang._

 _I open the door and see Leo and Calypso at the door._

 _"What are you guys doing here?" I ask_

 _Leo laughs "You didn't really think Percy would let you spend you B-day at home! And me and Cal are here to babysit the girls."_

 _This worried me a bit cause the girls were very much daft girls and cried when ever we left unless its Will,Nico,Jason,Piper,or Thalia watching them._

 _"Percy! Leo's here and says we're going out!"_

 _Percy who comes out smiling and has somehow changed into a tuxedo says "Get dressed Wise Girl we're going to dinner."_

 _When we go to hug Angel and Shade they both start screaming the one word of four that they know how to say (mama,dada,yes,no) "NOOOOOOO!"_

 _"Hey it's ok uncle Leo's gunna watch you."_

 _The girls pause to look at Leo then if possible start screaming louder, but stop when Leo pulls blue cookies out of his tool belt._

 _"Only ONE cookie for the Leo!" I shout as Percy practically drags me out of the house."_

 _We went to dinner and ate it was really good then we drove around and Percy saw a beach he stoped and got out._

 _"Percy we aren't dressed for the beach." I say_

 _"Come on Annabeth only five minutes." He begs_

 _I sigh "FINE"_

 _I smiles then when we get to the ocean he pulls me in all the way under (keeping air around us so we can breath) "what are you doing?" I ask_

 _He smiles and l leads me near a peace of coral then I see what he's trying to show me there are fish every where in a position to spell something out 'Will U Marry Me'_

 _Percy is staring at me I look at him "yes" I whisper._

 _{flash back end (back to third-person)}_

I decided that I would make a bid announcement at dinner tonight.

When I got down stairs Percy and the girls were waiting to eat.

After Percy served everyone I stood up and said "I have to say something important!"

Everyone looked at me "I'm pregnant with triplets!"

The girls looked shocked and Percy looked ecstatic his eyes shining so bright it made me want to smile to.

"The doctor also let the genders slip,do you want to know them."

The three nodded:

"One girl and two boys!" Percy looked so happy I thought he would burst but the girls were both scowling.

"You want more kids." Angel said

"Of course we do we want to extend the family and think about how you will have more brothers and sisters."

Shade seemed to consider this, but Angel looked appalled "I already have Shade!"

Shade whispers something in Angels ear and they both smile.

"Actually having more siblings can't be horrible."

 **Authors Note**

 **So did you guys see that Facebook video cause thats where I got that idea cause I could just imagine Percy doing something like that. Don't forget to review! :P**


End file.
